Diamond and Pearl Revamp
by DannyVulpix
Summary: Join Ash, Pikachu, and Brock as they travel across Sinnoh, as they meet new friends and reunite with old ones. But it's not all fun and games, as Team Rocket is still up to their old tricks and Team Galactic is added to the fray. Not to mention the notorious Pokémon Hunter J.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite morning in the Sinnoh Region as dawn approached. The sky was lightening though the sun hadn't begun to peek over the horizon yet. The Pokémon in the forest were rising from their peaceful slumbers and venturing out of their homes. The air was filled with the scent of flowers and a pleasant aura. Against one tree rested a shiny green bicycle, certainly looking out of place in this natural environment. High up in the tree, nestled in its branches, was a young woman of about 18. She had golden hair and her clothes looked rather worse for wear. Bundled inside her sweater was a small shinx. They were both sound asleep until the little creature opened his eyes groggily.

Shinx looked up at his human companion, and, lifting himself, touched his nose to hers. The girl awoke with a moan.

"Shinx!" The little blue lion cub greeted her.

The girl managed a sleepy smile at him. "Good morning, Shinx." Shinx licked her face affectionately. The girl giggled in response.

"Okay, okay. I love you too." She positioned herself so she was sitting up a little better. "Sleep okay?" She asked.

"Shinx shinx." Shinx replied happily.

"Good, I'm glad." The young lady answered with a smile. There was a grumbling sound and Shinx looked down at his stomach. The girl's smile faded and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry already?"

Shinx looked up at her. "Shiiinx." He replied with a sheepish grin.

The girl looked off into the distance, able to spot a nearby town through the treetops. Shinx followed her gaze.

"I don't think any shops will be open quite yet. Not this early in the morning." The girl stated logically.

Shinx looked at her with big glossy eyes.

The girl looked back at him, and, upon seeing his expression, added with a grin "Which means if we leave now, we'll be first in line for a hot breakfast." Shinx's eyes grew wider and a big smile spread across his face.

"Shinx!" He said excitedly.

"Alright buddy, hop in the hood so I can climb down." Said the girl. Shinx happily obliged, wriggling out of her sweater and into her hood. The girl proceeded to climb down the tree and hopped to the ground. She then mounted her bike and pedaled off to the town, Shinx riding in the hood of her sweater.

* * *  
About an hour had passed since they left their spot in the forest. The sun was now well above the horizon, and the young woman and her Shinx could be found sitting on the sidewalk in front of a local diner.

The girl rested her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her face as she looked down at the street in front of her with a bored expression. Shinx sat beside her, his ears drooped.

It wasn't much longer before the door of the diner opened, and an old man stepped outside.

"Good morning, Opal." He said cheerily.

The girl shot her head up and looked at him, Shinx copying her.

"Morning, Mr. Johnson!"

"Shinx Shinx!"

"Early again as usual, I see." The man noted.

"You know it." Opal replied.

"Shinx!"

"Come on in." Mr. Johnson invited, gesturing inside. "I already fixed up a good meal for you two."

Opal jumped to her feet. "Thank you very much!" She said gratefully as she passed by him.

Shinx followed after her. "Shinx shinx!"

Mr. Johnson followed them both inside and walked behind the counter. "Would you care for some refreshments, too?" He offered. "No charge."

Opal placed Shinx on one of the barstools and sat down on the one next to him. "Oh, you're so sweet. We'd love that, thank you."

"It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to do it for YOU two kids." Mr. Johnson pulled two plates off the cut-out in the wall leading to the kitchen and placed them in front of his two favorite customers. "Here." He said graciously.

Opal took money out of her pocket and handed it over to the old man.

Mr. Johnson took the money from her. "Thank you." He said with a smile, heading over to the cash register. "Enjoy!"

Shinx had every intention of enjoying the delicious meal set in front of him. He was just about to take a bite out of his bacon, when his eyes strayed over to Opal. She had folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head. Shinx immediately sat back down on his stool and bowed his own head, closing his eyes.

Opal then commenced with her prayer she says at every meal. "Oh Father, which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy Will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx chimed in, lifting his head. He immediately dived head first into his food.

Opal looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Shinx?"

Shinx looked at her, his mouth stuffed to the brim. A piece of bacon was dangling from his mouth.

"Small bites, or you'll choke." She said in a motherly tone. "Chew slowly."

Shinx bit down on the bacon, letting the stray piece fall to his plate, and chewed slowly.

"Good boy." Said Opal. She turned to her own plate and picked up her bacon and egg sandwich, digging in herself.

Mr. Johnson spoke up from his position at the register. "You say that prayer before breakfast every day."

Opal looked at him with a mouthful of food. "Hm?" Was all she could say in response.

"Oh nothing," Mr. Johnson said with a smile. "I just find it interesting how you say that prayer every time you come in here."

Opal swallowed her food. "Is that weird?" She asked.

"Well, no." He replied. "I'm just not used to seeing people do something like that. You AND your Pokémon are the only ones I know who actually pray such a prayer."

"Well, I was kind of forced to memorize it when I was a kid." Opal said simply. "I guess it just stuck."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Johnson chuckled. "Well that explains it. I'll get you those free refreshments I promised." He turned and disappeared through the large wooden door leading to the kitchen. After a moment, he came back with a carton of orange juice and a bottle of milk and walked over to them. He reached under the counter and pulled out a glass and a tin bowl. He set the glass in front of Opal and the bowl in front of Shinx.

Shinx perked up, staring at his bowl, then at Mr. Johnson, waiting patiently for his drink.

The old man poured some orange juice into Opal's glass.

"Thanks again, Mr. Johnson." Said Opal.

"My pleasure." Mr. Johnson replied, pouring some milk for Shinx, who lapped it up happily. "You two ARE my favorite customers, after all." He added, placing the milk bottle aside. "And you're always so nice. Honestly, you coming into my diner is the highlight of my day!"

"Awww. That's really sweet." Said Opal, touched.

"I mean it, too!" The old man added. "You never fail to turn any sour mood of mine into a good one!"

"The same goes for you." Opal said sweetly.

"Shinx shinx shinx!"

Mr. Johnson smiled at them. But then, a thought crossed his mind and his smile faded. "Still...it worries me knowing you're homeless. It's not safe, especially for people your age."

"Oh don't stress about it." Opal assured him. "We've lived this way for a long time. Shinx and I can take care of each other, no problem."

"Shinx!"

Mr. Johnson had every reason to be worried. From the day he met these two, they had always been so sweet and so considerate. He hated to think about them living on the streets and sometimes the woods with no real shelter. Not to mention the way she earned her money. Sure, she was talented, but how long could she keep it up?

"But Opal, what are you going to do when you get into serious trouble, or when you get sick? You don't have any medicine or a doctor to help. You have nothing."

"I have Shinx. And he has me. That's all we need in this world." Opal knew Mr. Johnson's heart was in the right place, but she wished he wouldn't worry so much.

"But you need a home, too—a REAL home!" The old man added. "It's not good to be living the way you do. Also, you need a REAL job. Dancing and singing on the street corner isn't how to make a living. And you know I would hire you, but I have no open spots right now..."

"It's okay, Mr. Johnson, I understand." Opal assured him. "But you shouldn't worry so much. I'm 18. I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for THIS long now...I don't think anything could keep me down and out." She looked at her furry friend. "Right Shinx?"

Shinx looked at her. "Shinx shinx!"

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Alright Opal. But I'm serious, you need a better living situation."

"You just wait, Mr. Johnson." Said Opal with a twinkle in her eye. "Someday I'm gonna get it. I'll find a way to get to my dream-place and leave this town. Travel all over the place. Make the big time. I have the perfect plan, too. You'll see, Mr. Johnson, I promise."

Mr. Johnson examined her face. Seeing how determined she was, he gave in. "Well...I certainly wish the best for you."

Opal grinned. "Thanks." She looked at Shinx, who had finished off his meal and his drink. His face was wet and full of crumbs. She shook her head, smiling as she did so, and picked up her napkin to wipe off his face.

Mr Johnson gathered up the dishes. "I'll clean up, you go on ahead. Go make your dreams come true!" He said sincerely.

Opal looked at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Johnson. We'll see you later!" She hopped off her stool and gestured at Shinx to follow her. "Alright buddy, let's go make some money!"

Before Shinx could so much as lift a paw, there was a loud crackling sound from outside, accompanied by a blinding, flashing yellow light.

Opal turned on her heel and looked to the window. Shinx followed suit just as the light show stopped.

"What on EARTH?" Mr. Johnson exclaimed.

Opal darted to the door, throwing it open. "What the heck was THAT?" She then turned her gaze and let out a horrified gasp. Shinx appeared beside her and followed her gaze.

"SHINX!" He cried out in shock.

There, leaning against the wall of the diner, was their beautiful emerald green bicycle. Now burnt to a crisp and smoking.

"My BIKE!" Opal screamed.

In the middle of the street were two young men, standing with their backs to her. They seemed to be looking at something in the sky. Suddenly, the younger of the two lunged forward, his arms stretched out in front of him.

"PIKACHU!" He shouted. Soon after, a small furry yellow creature landed in his arms.

It looked up at its master after realizing it was safe. "Pika pi!" it exclaimed with a smile.

Shinx looked at them. "Shinx?" he said, puzzled.

Opal looked over at them as well. She eyed the young man and his Pikachu, then looked back at her bike. Something snapped inside her and she turned back to them, eye twitching.

"You okay, Buddy?" The young man asked his Pikachu, not noticing the girl and her shinx behind him.

"Pi KA chu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"YOU!"

The young man looked up and turned around, spotting the blonde girl who was marching toward him.

Opal grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer so they're practically nose-to-nose.

"YOU'RE the one who ruined my bike, aren't you!?" She demanded.

"Wh-wh-uh-I-uh—" stuttered the young man, unsure of what to say or do. Pikachu, spooked, jumped down to the ground and looked up at the girl.

Opal started shaking the poor boy, causing his baseball cap to fall off. "You MUST be the one, because YOU are the ONLY one AROUND here who has an ELECTRIC-TYPE POKEMON!" She then jerked him forward, forcing him to look at her burnt mess on the sidewalk. "Do you SEE what you DID to MY _BIKE_!?"

The young man, now dizzy and unable to see straight, tried to focus on the bike but to no avail.

Pikachu watched the scene helplessly, his ears pinned back and unsure of what to do. He didn't want to cause even more trouble by shocking the two of them apart.

Opal spun the poor kid around, yelling in his face again, shaking him some more. "I paid GOOD MONEY for that bike! Now I can't use it EVER AGAIN! Not only that, I'M ALL OUT OF MONEY!" She began shaking him harder. "You better buy me a new bike RIGHT NOW _OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU LITTLE JERK_!"

"Pika pi!" Shouted Pikachu, now even more worried for his master.

Then, the young man's older companion thrust himself between them, knocking the younger one to the ground. He took the girl's hands in his own. "Fear not, my dear! For _I_ will buy you a brand new bike. The bike of your dreams, in fact. All I ask in return is a simple date. Perhaps a picnic and a stroll in the park?" He said this all too fast for her to fully comprehend at first.

The younger of the two sat up, rubbing his head. His yellow friend looked up at him, still concerned.

"Chuu..." He said, ears and tail drooped.

Once he gathered himself, the younger boy looked up at his friend and the girl. When he saw what his companion was up to, a disgruntled expression crept across his face.

"Uhh..." Said Opal, startled. "who are you?"

"I'm Brock. And what might your name be, my love?" The older man answered with a dreamy expression.

Opal didn't seem to catch the part where he called her his 'love'. "Opal...?" She said, unsure what to think of this stranger.

"Opal." Brock pondered. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. So simple, yet so complex."

Opal's face grew hot and she yanked her hands away. "H-hold on!" She stammered. "Are you trying to ask me OUT!?"

"But of course." Brock answered. "Who WOULDN'T ask an angel such as yourself on a date?"

Opal blushed even harder. "But I don't even KNOW you!" She cried.

Brock dropped to one knee, holding one hand over his heart and the other out to her. "Love has no boundaries."

The younger boy had enough. He grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head and stood up. He stepped between Brock and the poor girl, shoving Brock away by his face.

"YOU'RE the one who needs boundaries." He muttered. He turned to Opal, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about your bike. Pikachu's Thunderbolt can get a little out of hand sometimes."

"Pika chu..." Pikachu agreed.

"Uhh..." Opal said, taken aback by the boy's sudden rescue and apology. "It's okay, I guess..."

The 16 year old let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway" He said, smiling. "my name's Ash."

Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. "Pikachu!"

"And as you probably know, this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Um...I'm Opal..." Opal replied. She looked over at Shinx, who was still sitting by the diner entrance. "And that's Shinx. He's mine."

"Shinx!" Shinx called from his spot by the door.

Ash looked at the blue creature, intrigued. "A shinx, huh?" He pulled a red device out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon." The device spoke in a robotic voice. "When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."

Ash looked up at Shinx. "That's a cool Pokémon."

Pikachu jumped down from his master's shoulder and darted over to Shinx. "Pikachu!" He greeted.

Shinx lifted a paw. "Shinx shinx"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Opal watched them both curiously. "I've never seen a Pikachu before..."

Brock finally spoke up again. "Well, that's not surprising. They're usually found in the Kanto Region."

Opal whipped her gaze back to them. "Are you guys are from Kanto then?"

"Yup." Ash answered. "I'm from Pallet Town. And Brock here used to be the Gym Leader in Pewter City."

"No way!" Opal gasped. "You came all the way here from Kanto!? That is so awesome!"

"And what about you?" Asked Ash curiously. "Are you from around here?"

Opal's enthusiasm dropped considerably. "Um...yeah, kind of. I live wherever I want."

"So does that mean you're a traveling trainer too?"

"Hmph. I wish." Opal mumbled. "No, I just go from place to place. Lately I've been staying here in this town."

"But if you're not a trainer, what are you doing out here all alone?" Brock asked.

Opal, now embarrassed, looked away, rubbing her neck. "I'm I'm just kind of living on my own with Shinx..." She looked up at them. "We're looking for work by travelling from town to town..." She paused for a moment, hesitating. "Yeah..." She then sighed and dropped her hand. "I'm homeless, okay?" She admitted in defeat.

"Then what's stopping you from becoming a trainer?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Brock added. "The Pokémon Center offers free boarding to Pokémon Trainers. That beats sleeping on the streets any day."

"And nothing's holding you back. You could get out there and travel the world." Ash chimed in cheerily.

Opal couldn't believe it. She was so used to people drawing back in disgust when she admitted to being homeless. But these two didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked after Opal didn't answer them.

"N-nothing, I just..." Opal stammered. "...I'm a little surprised you're not..."

Ash, who obviously hadn't been listening, suddenly piped up. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you come along with us?"

Brock looked at him, a little caught off-guard by his invitation, then looked at Opal.

"Wh-wha?" Opal stuttered.

Shinx and Pikachu looked over at the small group curiously.

"Shinx?"

"Pika?"

"Why not?" Brock asked. "It's not a bad idea. You DO want to get out of this town, right?"

Opal looked back and forth between the two of them, confused out of her mind. "You just destroyed my bike, you barely know me, yet you want me to come WITH you?"

Ash looked away nervously. "We didn't MEAN to destroy your bike." He looked back at her. "And the more, the merrier, right?"

"Come on," Brock egged. "What have you got to lose?"

Opal paused. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She turned to her buddy Shinx for some insight. Shinx met her gaze, just as confused as she was. "Well..." Opal turned back to Ash and Brock. "Where are you guys going exactly?"

"We're headed to Oreburgh City so I can challenge the gym and earn my first Sinnoh League badge." Ash answered, clenching a fist in determination.

Opal looked down at the ground thoughtfully. Her attention was diverted as Shinx walked over. Looking up at her with big, round eyes.

"Oh no. Not that face." Opal said, now annoyed.

Shinx didn't falter.

"Shinx, stop it right now."

Shinx still didn't let up.

"Shinx." Opal warned, now losing her patience.

Shinx then flopped down on top of her foot, rubbing against her leg. Opal sighed. How could she say to no to that?

"Alright, fine."

"SHINX!" Shinx jumped up with a big smile on his face. Opal looked back at Ash and Brock.

"Just...hold on a sec. I have to do something." She turned and raced back to the diner, Shinx following along.

"Mr. Johnson?" Opal called, bursting through the door.

"Shiiinx!"

Mr. Johnson was standing by the kitchen door. "I saw the whole thing." He walked over to her, glaring out the window. "Do you want me to go out there and tell them a thing or two?"

Opal quickly help up a hand, waving him off. "Oh no, it's alright. They didn't mean to ruin my bike. It was an accident. I came in to tell you something else."

Mr. Johnson looked at her curiously.

"Listen, Mr. Johnson?" Opal began. "Remember that big dream I have?"

"Oh, you were telling me just a minute ago. Why?"

"I'm going to make it happen." Opal said bravely after a moment's hesitation.

"I know you can, Opal. I never had any doubts—"

"Today."

This, Mr. Johnson didn't expect. "Today?"

"I'm going to go on a journey, starting today. I don't know when I'll be back or what I'm going to be faced with, but I'll be with two professional Pokémon Trainers. They can help lead me to my dream-place I mentioned to you. So don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Opal..." Mr. Johnson said, taken aback.

"I know this is really sudden..." Opal explained. "...but I have to do it...I'll get there faster with a couple travel companions."

Mr. Johnson averted his gaze to the trainers outside. "Opal..." He looked back at the young woman. "...are you sure about this?"

"They seem really nice and friendly. Even Shinx liked them. I think I'll be okay with them."

Mr. Johnson just looked at her, still unsure about the whole thing.

"Don't worry." Said Opal. "I promise I'll come back to see you again. I'll even give you a call sometime to let you know how I'm doing."

Mr. Johnson's expression softened and he looked down, giving a light chuckle. He looked back at her. "You better not forget to."

"Oh come on," Opal teased. "how could I forget you? After all you've done for me and Shinx..."

Mr. Johnson knew she was right, so he just opened his arms. "You gonna give me a hug?"

"Of course." Opal replied with a smirk as she walks up and embraced him.

Shinx followed after her and rubbed against the old man's leg.

After a long, tight hug, Mr. Johnson patted Opal on the back and released her. "Don't you hurt yourself."

"I won't."

Mr. Johnson directed his attention to Shinx. "Shinx, you keep an eye on her." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx replied happily.

The old man looked back at Opal. "And Opal?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He said sincerely.

"I will." Opal assured him. "And I won't quit until I do."

"But when you become famous, you better promise me you'll mention me." Mr. Johnson said with a wink.

Opal giggled. "Oh I will, definitely."

Mr. Johnson placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately. "Now, like I said before, go make your dreams come true." He placed both hands on his hips and looked down at Shinx. "Both of you."

"Shinx!"

"Thanks, Mr. Johnson."

"Not a problem, kiddo." Mr. Johnson smiled at her. "You better get going. You got a long road ahead of you."

Opal lifted her eyes, her glossy eyes sparkling. "See you later." She looked down at Shinx, smiling the happiest smile to grace her face in a long time.

Shinx looked up at her, feeling the exact same way.

With her heart a-flutter, Opal turned and raced out of the diner. Shinx stayed behind long enough to give Mr. Johnson one last affectionate rub before darting after his friend.

The old man watched them through the window, having full faith that she was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midday before the small group stopped in a small clearing for lunch. Opal lay in the grass with her arms behind her head, looking up at the sky. Shinx lay on his back next to her, paws suspended in midair, looking up at the sky as well.

"So is this your first time in the Sinnoh Region?" Opal asked as she saw Ash approaching.

"Yeah, actually." He replied, placing two bowls of Pokémon food on the ground. "I came here to challenge the Sinnoh League."

Pikachu, having followed his master over, plops himself down next to one of the bowls and started eating happily. Shinx rolled over and walked over to the other bowl, sniffing it curiously. Pikachu ceased his nibbling and looked up at him.

"Pika Pikachu."

"Shinx?" Shinx looked at Pikachu then looked back at his food, sniffing it once more. Deciding it was worth a try, he picked up one of the pieces in his teeth and chewed it slowly.

"SHIIIINX!" he cried in delight, digging further into the bowl.

"The Sinnoh League, huh?" Opal contemplated. She looked over at Shinx, seeing he was once again eating too fast. "SHINX!"

Shinx looked up at her with a full mouth.

"Small bites, slow eating." She said firmly.

Shinx nodded, gulping down his mouthful of food and resumed eating, more politely this time. Opal looked back at Ash.

"So that sounds pretty awesome. You think you'll beat them?"

"You bet!" Ash replied excitedly. "I'm aiming to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master! And with Pikachu by my side, it should be a snap!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Wow." Said Opal, impressed. "I like your attitude." She smiled. "It's real upbeat. It makes ME feel more hopeful about MY dream." Shinx looked up from his bowl.

"Shinx shinx SHINX!"

"What IS your dream?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh." Opal said, suddenly unsure of herself. "Well, umm..."

Before she can utter another word, Brock suddenly popped up between the two of them.

"Lunch is ready, my dear!"

Ash stumbled backward in surprise, nearly falling over, and Opal looked up at Brock. Brock held out a hand to her.

"Allow me to escort you to your seat." He said smoothly.

Opal blinked, looking at him then at his hand. Blushing, she almost took his hand, but refrained and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Oh uh, thank you, but uh, I can do it myself." She said, brushing herself off. She hurriedly walked past him and over to the table that Brock had set up earlier. Brock shrugged off the rejection and immediately followed after her.

Opal sat down in the closest seat and looked down, seeing a plate already set out in front of her. Brock appeared at her side.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked innocently. Ash sat down on the other side of the table, eyeing Brock as he did so. Opal looked up.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm fine." She replied, quickly reverting her gaze back to her food.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked. "Nothing's too good for you, my precious gemstone."

Ash dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

Opal, now unimpressed, placed a finger on Brocks chest and pushed him away. "Yes." She said curtly. "I'm sure."

"If you say so." Said Brock obliviously, sitting down in his own seat.

Ash dropped his arms down to the table and eyed Brock with a rather annoyed expression. Opal watched Brock out of the corner of her eye. Only when he was safely seated did she look back down at her food.

She let out a sigh and bowed her head, folding her hands together. She was about to start her prayer when she looked up at Ash and Brock, who were watching her curiously.

"Um...you guys don't mind if I pray, do you?" She asked.

"Uh...No. Not at all." Brock answered.

"Okay, thanks." She said, smiling. She bowed her head again and muttered the same prayer from the previous morning. "Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

When she finished, she looked up and began eating. She didn't notice that Ash and Brock had watched her throughout her entire prayer as they had looked down at their own food awkwardly and begun to eat as well.

* * *  
Later that day, the sun was low in the sky and had plunged everything into shadows or a bright orange light. The trio had continued on their way since lunch time and had stopped to set up camp. Shinx had just finished digging a fire pit in the ground with a bit of Opal's help.

"Very nice job, Shinx." Said Opal.

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx replied. Opal stood up and turned to Ash and Brock.

"We're gonna go look for some firewood, okay?"

"You don't have to do that! Ash can do it! " Brock insisted. Ash and Pikachu looked at him like he had just about lost his mind.

"Nah, it's no trouble." Opal replied. "Not to brag or anything, but Shinx and I are great firewood finders." She added with a wink.

"Well it's a good thing we have you around then." Brock said with a chuckle. Opal smiled proudly and turned to the forest.

"We'll be right back." She called as she and her furry companion ran off into the woods.

"Shinx!"

"Hurry back!" Brock called after her.

Ash watched the two disappear into the trees then turned to Brock. Brock looked back at him, noticing his look of exasperation.

"What?" He asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered with drooped ears. Brock was hopeless.

* * *  
Opal walked through the forest on her own, having sent Shinx in a different direction. Her arms were laden with dead branches and twigs. She bent down to pick up another stick when something caught her eye—a brown furry swirl sticking out from one of the bushes.

"Huh?" She muttered to herself. Abandoning the stick entirely, she walked over to investigate further, puling the branches of the bush away to get a better look.

Lying unconscious in the bush was a small cream-colored cat. It was flat on its back with its limbs sprawled out in four directions.

Opal dropped her load and scooped up the poor helpless creature. She hurriedly but carefully checked the feline over.

"It's alive!" She exclaimed. Without giving it another thought, she bolted back to the campsite.

She burst into the clearing just a few minutes later.

"GUYS!" She shouted, catching the attention of her new friends. "Do you guys have any medicine or something?" She said when she reached them. "I found this poor little guy out cold."

Brock took the creature from her and examined it.

"Hold on, I have some Potions in my bag." He said, hurrying off to his backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small spray bottle. He looked down at the creature in his arms and sprayed a bit of the Potion on its wounds. "That should do it." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Where did you find it?" Ash asked Opal. Pikachu kept his eyes glued on Brock and the Meowth. He crept closer and sniffed the air.

"Piiika..." He muttered suspiciously.

"It was just lying on the ground behind a bush." Opal answered. "I almost thought it was dead when I spotted it."

"Hey guys, it's waking up!" Brock called to them.

Opal looked at him and hurried over, Ash right behind her.

The cream-colored cat slowly opened its eyes, looking up at Brock. Its eyes shot open and it let out a scream, startling everyone. It jumped out of Brock's arms and landing on its hind legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWOIPS DOIN HERE!?" It shouted. "WHERE ARE MY PALS JESSIE AND JAMES!?" It looked around frantically for its two friends.

"WHOA!" Opal exclaimed. "It TALKS!" Meowth whipped his gaze to her.

"AND WHO ARE YOU!?" He cried. Opal stepped toward him, crouching down.

"My name's Opal!" She said excitedly. "What's yours, little guy?"

Now she had done it.

"I AIN'T NO LITTLE GUY!" Meowth exploded. "MY NAME IS MEOWTH!" He looked back at the others. "How did I get here anyway!?"

"Sorry." Opal said sincerely, though her giggling didn't help. "I found you unconscious in the forest, so I brought you here to get you some help." She explained, pointing at Brock. "He's the one who healed you."

Meowth looked at Brock, who didn't seem to be too proud of this fact. He looked at the other two. Ash looked annoyed and angry. Pikachu just looked downright angry.  
"You were in pretty bad shape before." Opal continued, oblivious to her companion's reactions. "I'm so glad you're feeling better now." Meowth looked back at her, horribly confused.

"Meowth, was it?" Opal went on. "I've never seen a Pokémon like you around here before. What were you doing in the forest that caused you to get hurt?"

"Uhh..." Meowth stuttered. "Last ting I remember, I wasn't IN da forest."

"Huh?" Opal replied. "Well what DO you remember?" Meowth turned to Pikachu and glared at him.

"Bein blasted into da sky by dis rat's Tunderbolt."

"PIKAAAA..." Said Pikachu angrily, cheeks sparking.

"HUH!?" Opal cried, looking at Pikachu then up at Ash and Brock.

"Opal. This Meowth is a member of Team Rocket." Ash explained.

"Team Rocket?" Opal repeated, looking back at Meowth. "You mean that Pokémon-stealing organization?"

"That's the one." Brock answered, crossing his arms.

"This little cutie is a part of Team Rocket?" Opal asked, still staring at Meowth.

"You tink I'm cute?" Meowth asked.

Ash and Brock looked at Opal like she had just sprouted a second head.

"PikAAAA!?" Pikachu cried.

"Are you kidding? I ADORE cat-Pokémon!" Opal said with a smile.

Meowth stared at her. He couldn't believe it. She just gave him a compliment. He felt tears well up in his eyes and his furry lips trembled.

"No one's ever said dat about me before..."

"Really?" Opal asked. "I'm surprised. You're really cute-looking for a Pokémon. Everything about you just SCREAMS cute!"

Meowth's lips trembled even more and the tears started to spill over.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked.

"NO ONE'S EVER BEEN SO _NICE_ TO ME BEFORE!" Meowth shouted, bawling uncontrollably.

Ash and Brock looked at him, caught off-guard by his sudden display of emotion. Pikachu on the other hand, thought Meowth was being a big baby and didn't bother to hide this fact from anyone.

"Awww..." Opal cooed. "Come here, it's okay." She gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms, not helping Pikachu's perception of the matter one bit. "_I_ think you're wonderful, Meowth."

"Opal, you're not seriously falling for this act, are you?" Ash blurted out. Opal looked up at him, startled.

"So what if he works for Team Rocket? He's still a Pokémon. It's not like he's EVIL." She insisted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, he IS." Ash replied. "He doesn't even BELONG to anyone! So it's not like he's being ordered around by a trainer!"

"What?" Said Opal, trying to wrap her head around what he just said.

"The two people he travels around with aren't his trainers. It was his own choice to join them."

"Is that true?" Opal asked, looking down at Meowth, who had been watching them nervously.

"Uhhh..." Said Meowth, seating nervously. "...No!" He insisted, trying to keep his cool. "Of course not!"

Ash looked at him in disbelief and frowned. Pikachu's jaw dropped, quickly resorting back to anger. Brock however, just sighed.

"I see sweat." Said Opal.

"Huh?" Meowth asked nervously.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." Meowth said, trying to be convincing. "It's just warm, that's all." Ash and Brock exchanged glances.

"Whatever." Opal sighed, deciding to drop it. She stood up. "Whether you're lying or not, I'm going to take care of you until we find your friends again."

"We don't have to find them. They'll find us." Ash grumbled, rolling his eyes. Opal glanced at him then turned her attention back to Meowth.

"Now don't think I'll be taking my eyes off of you, little dude." She said smugly. "I'm going to be watching your every move for a while, juuust in case you're not telling me the truth."

Meowth tried to smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give you Chinese torture or anything like that." She said teasingly "I'll just be caring for you like you were my own Pokémon. Okay?"

"Okay..." Said Meowth. He wasn't expecting that.

Shinx suddenly came zooming into the clearing, making a beeline for the fire pit. He dropped the sticks he had been carrying in his mouth and promptly stuck his tongue out and shook his head in disgust. Opal looked over at him.

"Great job, Shinx!" she called out to him.

"Shinx." Shinx replied.

"I know." Opal said with a smirk. "Wood tastes terrible, huh?"

"Shinx." He agreed, nodding. He then caught sight of Meowth.

"Shinx, this is Meowth." Opal explained. "He's going to be staying with us for a while until we get him back home."

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx replied with a smile.

"But I need your help keeping an eye on him, especially at night, since I'll be sleeping and you usually like to stay awake at night."

"Shiiiinx?"

Meowth looked nervously back and forth between the two of them. Opal looked down at him.

"Meowth, that's my Pokémon, Shinx."

"Yeah, I got that." Meowth replied.

Shinx's eyes widened.

"SHINX SHINX!" He cried out in shock. Opal looked at him, startled.

"Uh, yeah, he talks." She said sheepishly.

Shinx's shock quickly turned to joy.

"SHIIIIINX!" He exclaimed. Meowth smirked smugly.

"It is pretty cool, huh?" Opal replied, looking down at Meowth and grinning.

Meowth looked up at her and smiled proudly.

"Anyway," Said Opal. "we should get dinner going. I'm starving!" She started walking over to the fire pit.

"Shinx shinx shinx!" Agreed the little lion cub, darting around in circles excitedly.

"Way ahead of you." Said Brock, already digging supplies out of his bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A short while later, night had fallen and the gang could be found sitting around the campfire. Opal sat on the ground with her legs crossed in front of her, Meowth nestled in her lap. She had just given him the last morsel of her food.

"Was that good?" She asked.

"Mm hm." Meowth answered blissfully before realizing what he just admit to. "You know..." he added. "for a twoip's cookin'."

Brock's eyebrow twitched angrily as he held his tongue. Opal looked at him, thinking she had better say something before he exploded.

"You know what? Your meals are some of the best I've had in YEARS. I'm not used to getting a hot meal." She said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." said Brock, perking up. "I can only prepare the best for YOU, Opal." He added, earning an eye-roll from Ash and a giggle from Opal.

"Well thanks." She said humbly, "It means a lot."

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx chimed in, looking up from his bowl.

"Well..." said Opal, standing up. "now that Meowth and I are done eating, I think we're gonna go to bed."

"Hold on." said Ash, looking up at her. "Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"No." Opal replied, "I usually sleep on the grass or in trees."

Brock jumped up, startling everyone else in the process.

"The trees are no place for a lady!" he cried dramatically. He then gestured to his own sleeping bag. "Take mine!" He offered gleefully.

"Uh, that's alright Brock, you don't have to..." Opal began.

"I insist!"

"But you're going to be cold without it, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about me." Brock insisted, "I can handle it."

"Well..." Opal said, pondering, "If you absolutely insist, I guess I can't say no..."

"Great!" said Brock triumphantly.

"Thanks, Brock." Opal said gratefully, "That's really generous of you."

"Not a problem." said Brock with a smile, "If a pretty woman is in need, I feel obligated to step in and do what I can."

"Pr...pretty woman?" Opal stuttered, blushing like mad.

"Well, sure." Brock replied simply. Opal stared at him for a minute before shaking her head clear.

"Well, clearly you're talking about somebody else." She said sourly, "Because if you haven't already noticed, I'm a hobo. Nothing is 'pretty' about some girl who gets her daily meals from a garbage can. Good night." With that, she turned and walked away, Shinx bounding after her.

Brock watched her go, unsure of what just happened or what he could have done wrong.

Still holding onto Meowth, Opal walked over to the sleeping bag and, after zipping it open, sat down on top of it.

"I guess you're gonna have to sleep with me in the sleeping bag." she said, looking down at him.

"Dat's okay, I can sleep somewhere else." Meowth said.

"Oh no." said Opal. "I have to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"But—" Meowth started.

"I can't let you go off by yourself knowing you're a member of Team Rocket." Opal insisted. "Besides, you could be attacked by wild Pokémon if you're sleeping by yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine." Meowth said, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Opal slipped further into the sleeping bag and zipped it up.

"Hey, Meowth?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Not that it's any of my business, but why did you join Team Rocket?"

Meowth looked away, contemplating on how best to answer her question.

"I understand if you don't feel like telling." Opal said after a moment's pause, "That's kind of personal."

Meowth remained looking away, determined not to answer her. Shinx watched them curiously from his spot on the grass.

"Okay. Sorry I asked." Opal said glumly, looking away as well. Meowth looked back at her.

"Well..." said Opal, trying to cheer up as she looked back at him, "whatever the reason was, I'm sure you had good intentions behind it."

Meowth looked away again, sweating nervously. Opal giggled.

"But, if you didn't, I can understand that, too. Nobody's perfect." She smiled at him sweetly. Meowth looked back at her in wonder.

"You don't care that I'm a bad cat?"

"Of course I care." Opal replied, the corners of her mouth drooping. "It's never good to be...bad. But I'm not going to hate you because of it. I have no reason to. The way I see it, you're just another soul in this world who needs love."

Meowth watched her as she spoke, taking in every word.

Opal smiled again and snuck in a scratch behind his ears. This immediately melted the talking feline in her arms. She moved her hand down to his chin as he purred away.

"You like that, huh?" She said with a giggle. Meowth just kept on purring as a response. Opal kept up the scratches for a bit longer before she found herself growing drowsy.

"I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go to sleep...No sneaking off, okay?"

"Mm." was Meowth's only response, as he was too content to care about anything else.

"Cool. Good night, Meowth." She craned her neck and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, just below his golden charm.

Meowth's eyes popped open and he looked at her, blushing beneath his fur. But Opal had already closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep. Meowth stared at her before deciding he might as well get some shut-eye too, and closed his eyes.

Shinx rested his chin on his front paws, keeping an eye on Meowth as Opal had requested of him earlier.

* * *

The next morning, the trio and their Pokémon set out on their journey to the next city. Opal carried Meowth in her arms and he showed his appreciation by wrapping his arms around her neck as he purred away. Pikachu eyed them from his spot on Ash's shoulder while Shinx watched them from the ground curiously.

"Mm, you're so cute and cuddly!" said Opal, snuggling her face in Meowth's fur. Meowth merely continued to purr in response. Shinx looked down, giggling softly to himself.

"Hey Ash," Opal said, looking up. "you said Meowth has no Trainer, is that right?"

"Uh...yeah." Ash replied, looking back at her. "But why not just ask him yourself?"

"Oh..." Opal dropped her head, blushing in embarrassment before looking at Meowth. "Meowth, it's true that you don't have a Trainer, right?"

"Mm-hm." Meowth replied blissfully. "I'm as freelance as dey come."

"Do you..." Opal said, looking away, "WANT a trainer?"

Ash stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"You can't be serious!" He cried. Brock had also stopped and was looking at Opal peculiarly. Meowth was looking up at her in awe. Opal looked up at the two boys.

"Well, why not?" she asked, "It's not a bad idea."

"You...want...ME?" Meowth stammered, his lips quivering.

"Well of COURSE I do!" cried Opal, looking down at him with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tears welled up in the cream-colored feline's eyes and he suddenly started bawling.

"Aw, it's okay, Meowth." Opal cooed as she held him closer. Meowth responded by burying his face in her shoulder, still sobbing. Opal stroked the back of his head. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to cry."

"Opal, you CAN'T keep him!" Ash insisted, "Are you forgetting he's a member of Team Rocket!?"

"He's right." Brock chimed in, "The last thing we need is a double agent that we can't trust!"

"Pika! Pikapika!" Pikachu added angrily.

"Shiiiinx..." Shinx whimpered, looking up at them all.

Opal looked up and shot them a nasty glare. Brock's resolve faltered.

"B-but if you really want him, you can keep him!" he stammered, "How can I say no to you?"

"BROCK!" Ash shouted, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Pika-chu!"

"You guys don't want him around?" Opal asked, "Fine. I'm leaving then." She looked away and started marching ahead, Shinx trotting along behind her. Meowth looked up at her in shock, tears still streaming down his furry face.

"WAIT!" Brock cried out desperately, racing after her. "I'm sorry! He can stay!"

Ash and Pikachu stared after them both in disbelief.

"I've made up my mind." Opal said firmly, still walking. "You guys won't give him a chance, so why should I give YOU one?"

"But we CAN give him a chance!" Brock insisted. He looked at Ash, looking for back-up. "Right!?"

"Uh..." Ash started.

"Right!" Brock looked back at Opal before Ash could say no. "Please don't go!" He pleaded.

Opal paused in her tracks and looked back at Brock, who was now on his knees, hands folded together.

"You promise to give him a chance?" she asked, frowning.

"YES!" Brock responded.

"Ugh..." Ash grumbled, bringing a hand up to his face.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu concurred, hanging his head.

Opal looked down at Shinx for a second opinion. The sad look he was giving her told her she should give these two what she was asking for Meowth—a second chance. She looked back at Brock with a sigh.

"Okay, we'll stay."

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Brock exclaimed as he sprung to his feet. Opal pointed at him, sticking her finger in his face.

"But if EITHER of you" She began, shifting her arm to point at Ash instead, "make any funny business, I'm gonna kick your asses!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing!" Brock assured her cheerfully. Opal looked back at him, withdrawing her arm.

"You better keep that promise, or else I WILL leave." She said stiffly.

She then caught sight of the feline creature in her arms looking up at her in amazement. She looked down at him and smiled reassuringly, stroking his head. Only when Meowth went back into his blissful state did she look back at Brock.

"Shall we continue?"

"Of course!" Brock replied ecstatically.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's start walking." Opal smiled and turned to continue walking. Brock immediately fell in step behind her.

"Right behind you!"

Ash watched them go for a moment before sighing and following after them.

"Pika..." mumbled Pikachu, ears drooped.

None of them noticed that they were being watched by a small brown bird hiding in the trees.

"Star?" the bird chirped curiously. Suddenly, it caught sight of Shinx's star-shaped tail bobbing up and down in the air as he walked.

"Starly!" the brown bird swooped down on Shinx, grabbing hold of his tail in its beak.

"SHIIIINX!" Shinx cried out, jerking his tail away from his attacker. In doing so, he had sent the starly flying forward, right past the three trainers.

"STAAARRR!" it shrieked, trying to right itself before crashing onto the dirt path. "STAR!" it yelped as it skidded into a tree. "Starlyyy..."

Upon seeing this scene play out in front of them, the trio had stopped in their tracks and now watched the poor little bird.

"What on earth?" said Opal.

"Where did it come from?" Brock wondered aloud.

Shinx then pushed his way past them and stood, hackles raised, growling at the starly.

"It must have been watching us from the trees." Opal suggested, looking around.

"It looks like the impact with the tree did some real damage." Brock slipped off his backpack and pulled out a spray bottle. He walked over to the small bird and knelt down, spraying it with the potion.

After being sprayed with the concoction, it was mere minutes before the starly hopped back to its feet.

"Star-r-r-r-r-r!" it shook the dirt off its feathers and picked at its wing with its beak.

"There." Said Brock, smiling, "Feel better?"

"Star?" the starly stopped cleaning itself and looked up at Brock.

"I gotta check this out." Ash said, walking over as he pulled his Pokédex and flipped it open.

"Starly, the Starling Pokémon." Chimed the robotic voice, "Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice."

"Star?" Starly looked at Ash, tilting its head.

"Oh," Said Opal, stepping closer, "it's adorable."

"Shiiiiiinx..." Shinx growled.

"Star?" the starly looked up at Opal and Meowth, then proceeded to look at everyone else again. Feeling intimidated, it hopped into the bushes to hide.

"I gotta catch it!" Ash exclaimed, taking a Pokéball off of his belt. "Aipom! I choose you!" he tossed the Pokéball into the air and out popped a purple and yellow monkey-like creature.

"Pom pom!" Aipom chattered happily.

"Ooh, a pokémon battle!" Opal said excitedly. She eagerly stepped out of the way, pulling Brock along with her. "This is gonna be good!"

Ash pointed to the bushes.

"Alright, Aipom, use Swift Attack on those bushes!"

Aipom immediately leapt up into the air as the 'hand' on the end of her tail started to glow.

"AiiiiiiiiiiPOOOOOM!" With a swish of her tail, she sent a barrage of stars raining down on the bushes. Starly leapt up out of the bushes, squawking in surprise.

"Whoa!" Opal exclaimed. She seemed to be unaware that she was still holding onto Brock's arm, and even more unaware that he seemed to be enjoying this fact. That is, until she finally looked down at her hand and immediately withdrew it, wrapping her now free arm around Meowth. Brock, apparently unaware of anything BUT the fact he had a pretty girl clinging to him, snapped back to reality in time to see Starly use Whirlwind Attack.

"Aipom, hang in there and use Focus Punch!" Ash ordered.

Aipom braced herself against the wind storm as her tail started to glow again. The wind ceased and Ash's voice rang out.

"Aipom! Starly's coming in with a Quick Attack!"

Aipom looked up to see Starly nose diving right at her. She barely had time to react when Stalry collided with her head-on. She tumbled backwards, but righted herself after one back flip. Starly swooped down on her and proceeded to repeatedly slap her across the face with his wings.

"I know you can do it, Aipom!" Ash encouraged her.

Aipom, tail still glowing after all this time, finally spun around and socked Starly square in the gut, dazing him momentarily.

Ash seized the opportunity and threw a spare pokéball, hitting Starly directly in the face, knocking him out. The pokéball opened and sucked in the brown bird in a beam of red light. The ball fell to the ground and the button flashed three times before fading away with a loud "DING".

"Awesome!" Ash shouted triumphantly, "We did it, Aipom!" He snatched up the pokeball and held it up in the air, posing. "Alright! I caught a Starly!" His two pokémon posed along with him.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Aipompom!"

"Awesome, Ash!" Opal cried, rushing over, "You're a really good Trainer!"

"Thanks." Ash responded. He looked at the Pokéball in his hand. "Alright, Starly." He tossed the ball into the air. "Come on out!"

The ball opened and released Starly in a blinding flash of white light.

"Starly!" the brown bird chirped happily.

Shinx immediately pounced forward, sticking his face in Starly's so they were nose-to-beak and growled. Starly looked away nervously and chirruped an apology. Shinx stared the poor bird down for a moment before backing off, grumbling an acceptance.

With that, Pikachu and Aipom hopped forward and introduced themselves to their new teammate.


End file.
